<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天人五衰 by BlankyBubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221341">天人五衰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankyBubbles/pseuds/BlankyBubbles'>BlankyBubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankyBubbles/pseuds/BlankyBubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“在你所有的近神的部分中，我会是你最珍重的一部分吗？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天人五衰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“圆佑，”男孩开口了。“你是什么？”</p><p>他问了一个问题。</p><p>全圆佑陷入了沉思。良久，他等到好像对面的人安静得要睡着了一样才去看他，他却仍然睁着那双圆溜溜的大眼睛，漂亮的眼睛，玻璃球一样润泽的眸子反射着头顶的人造日光。全圆佑不知道怎么样回答他。</p><p>“我和你不一样。”他最后选了一个好像不会伤害任何人的答案。</p><p>男孩显然对这样的回答已经很满意，他不再停止在一个动作，而是过来躺在他的大腿上。</p><p>“我今天在想，”他又开口了，“我今天在想圆佑简直就像一只狐狸！”</p><p>全圆佑拿着书的手抖了抖，文俊辉看见就开始笑，“圆佑知道吗？狐狸。圆佑好像什么都知道。”</p><p>他把这两个字在舌尖颠倒了几遍，很新奇似的。全圆佑推了推眼镜，把书放下。</p><p>“我就是狐狸，”全圆佑说，“俊，你知道狐狸是什么样子的吗？”</p><p>文俊辉一下子不笑了。</p><p>“你骗我，”他坐起来对着全圆佑说，“圆佑不是人类吗？”</p><p>他一下子凑近过去，全圆佑下意识的躲了躲——</p><p>他不想被那样看着，那样永远明亮的，漂亮的眼睛。</p><p>“我真的是狐狸。”</p><p>像是什么咒语一样，话音落下来的时候，他的发间突然就顶出两只毛茸茸的耳朵，尖尖地耸立着，尾椎骨的地方也挤出一大堆蓬松的东西来，鲜艳的红色，也是毛茸茸的。</p><p>然后全圆佑就顶着那张扑克脸把那团红色的火递在文俊辉的手指间，他下意识的捏了捏，软的、热的、真的。</p><p>“呜哇，这是什么技术？你在哪里买的？”文俊辉看起来很兴奋。</p><p>他话音刚落，狐狸的耳朵就那样很失落的搭了下来，他无知无觉的摸上去，胡乱地搓揉着，看着全圆佑就着这个动作缩了缩，露出很不情愿的神色，而后它从指尖溜走，消失了，就好像那里没有过耳朵。但全圆佑的头发被它弄的乱糟糟的。</p><p>“这是真的，俊，”他很难过，但又很郑重地说，“我是真的狐狸，尾巴也是真的。”</p><p>文俊辉又不明白了。</p><p>“什么叫真的？”他看见那双耳朵又冒了出来，“如果你是真的，我是假的吗，圆佑？”</p><p>男孩露出了那种在思考的神情，全圆佑看着他的睫毛在灯下投射出扇形的阴影，好像计算好一样，过分精巧的眉眼能够把他所有的情绪都展现的很透明。</p><p>可是全圆佑什么都没看到。</p><p>于是他说，</p><p>“我不知道。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我是在图书馆看到的，”他解释道，“西塔居然有图书馆，我都不知道。”</p><p>他把地图从数据库里调出来。虚拟屏幕标着密密麻麻的标签，全圆佑看了一眼，文俊辉工作的那层的公共沙发被标注为“适合睡午觉”。</p><p>“这里”，他指着塔楼的一个角落，“我找到一本书，讲人类世的，按照上面的图谱看，我好像是汉族人。”</p><p>他找出张照片来，指着上面很欣喜地说，“这个民族有很大的版图，也有很悠久的历史和文明。这本书收录了他们所有的神话故事，太多了，我看不完，我不喜欢看字嘛。然后我就随便翻翻到了这个。”</p><p>那是一张狐狸的壁画，白色的狐狸，全圆佑觉得那看起来不像是汉民族的壁画，但他不想告诉文俊辉。</p><p>“圆佑，它让我想起来你的眼睛。”<br/>文俊辉看了看画，又看了看他，然后笑了。</p><p>全圆佑的尾巴愉快地在他身后动了动。</p><p>“这是什么意思呢？”文俊辉看着晃动的红色问了，“为什么会有狐狸呢？为什么书里有的东西，现在还会有？书里有的东西只有博物馆里才有啊？”</p><p>说着又来摸他的耳朵。</p><p>全圆佑任由他摸了，感觉到他的指尖在轻轻的摩挲那片薄薄的皮肉。布满血管的，敏感的耳朵，在文俊辉的指尖乖乖的待着，没有任何一个人，任何一只狐狸摸过他的耳朵。</p><p>“你问太多问题了。”</p><p>“那我问最后一个，”他还是问了，</p><p>“圆佑到底是什么呢？”</p><p>这次全圆佑给了他一个肯定的答复：</p><p>“是狐狸。”</p><p> </p><p>文俊辉用了很久才接受全圆佑真的是狐狸这件事。</p><p>“太神奇了”，他最后这么说，“怪不得你要吃东西。”</p><p>全圆佑完全不能理解答案为什么归于此。</p><p>“人类也需要吃东西，俊。”</p><p>“可是你不是人类，”文俊辉这么说，“你是狐狸。”</p><p>谈逻辑是没有用的，尽管文俊辉就是由逻辑构成的。高级别的运算法则，复杂的基因编程，极致的仿生材料。文俊辉，或者说和文俊辉一样的存在是一个奇迹，他是一件精美的艺术品，复杂到没有任何法术可以制造成——在全圆佑的世界观里，人类是不可以造人的，忤逆造物的规律会遭遇天罚。</p><p>现在看来的确如此。</p><p>“你今天要吃什么？上次不是说5号实验室的牛肉不好吃来着。”</p><p>全圆佑说没关系，“可以用法术做出来。”</p><p>文俊辉觉得自己被骗了。</p><p>“那你为什么不早说，都第五个实验室了。”</p><p>全圆佑不知道怎么回答，文俊辉的问题实在是太多了。</p><p>“因为之前不能告诉你我会法术。”</p><p>在文俊辉问“为什么”之前，全圆佑抢着说了，“你可以再帮我带一点蔬菜吗，绿色的东西，你一定见过的。”</p><p>文俊辉就真的不再问了。</p><p>“可以。”他看起来还很开心。</p><p> </p><p>文俊辉去工作了。</p><p>全圆佑觉得文俊辉并不明白工作是什么，他只是知道自己需要去西塔，然后就会开始一整天的实验室生活。</p><p>其实那能不能叫实验室全圆佑都不清楚的，西塔的地图上布满权限设置，那些都是文俊辉没办法进去的地方，自然也无法展现里面的构造。</p><p>全圆佑也不清楚文俊辉在做什么工作，但他知道那些工作他一定无法理解，从他们“出生”起就植入身体内的算法，全圆佑没有。他是从母亲的子宫里出生的，子宫里有羊水，有营养，没有算法和冰冷的生长液。</p><p>他唯一了解的只有文俊辉的伦理课——对于文俊辉来说，伦理是需要学习的。</p><p>“帮助弱小的存在是应该的。”这是文俊辉救起他的时候说的话。</p><p>“今天刚学的！”他说完很自豪的样子，“你还好吗。”</p><p>全圆佑想起在雨天的“废品站”见到他的那个场景。漂亮的男孩穿着干净整洁的制服，记忆材料完美的包裹出他匀净的身材，面料反射着头顶巡逻的直升机不断投射下来的白色光线，那种让全圆佑觉得异常恐怖的光线，那时却把他整个人都笼罩在朦朦胧胧的柔光里，像是从来不曾存在，也不曾消失的神明。那双眼睛望着他，全圆佑仔细地看了看他的脸——他的唇边甚至还有两颗痣，多么生动而可笑的细节。</p><p>神明不会被雨打湿，他却会。他穿上了那件材质奇妙的衣服，看着他从不知道什么地方拿出一个像伞一样的东西递给自己，然后跟着这位西塔的学徒离开了“废品站”，住进了他的家，摆脱了要被送进解析炉的命运。</p><p>“你没有那个，”文俊辉指了指自己的眼睛，“The EYES，你也没有内置码。”那天晚上他看着全圆佑的眼神就像是在看一件稀奇的展品。</p><p>“所以我要怎么叫你？”男孩问出了一个他没有想过的问题。不是你是谁，不是你为什么什么都没有，不是你从哪里来，要往哪里去，尽管这些问题在今后的时光里纷至沓来，但他首先伸出手，发出声音，建立情感联系。</p><p>于是全圆佑告诉他自己的名字，教会他称呼一个“人”，要叫名字，不是用什么编码。</p><p>文俊辉点点头，然后叫他“圆佑”。</p><p>他叫完就看起来很慌乱，也不知道自己做的对不对，只是用那样好像永不熄灭的眸子看着他，咬着嘴唇等待一个回答。</p><p>全圆佑就叫他，“俊”。</p><p>男孩说了那句他日后常说的“好神奇啊。”</p><p>从交换名字开始，全圆佑把自己的命运交给了这个后人类时代的男孩，或许，不应该叫男孩，因为不同于他曾见过的任何一个男孩。</p><p>命运——又是一个不该在这个时代提及的词汇。全圆佑不知道用什么形容自己的生命比较好，他最后得出的结论仍然是该用。</p><p>命运。</p><p> </p><p>“今天那个老师说，它有500岁了。”文俊辉回来的时候这么说。</p><p>“1代机，好老的型号啊。”他把制服脱掉，换成在家穿的睡衣。</p><p>全圆佑不知道怎么反应，但他想文俊辉马上又要问了。</p><p>“圆佑，”他停了一下才继续说，好像仍然对于说话的时候必须要称呼对方的名字感到神奇，“圆佑有多少岁呢？书上说狐狸可以活很久很久。”</p><p>他还是很诚实的说了。</p><p>“可能有几千岁了吧。”</p><p>“骗人？？！！”文俊辉露出了很夸张的表情，“那时候后人类世都还没开始。”</p><p>他在伦理课上学会的词里最有力的反驳大概就是“骗人”了，因为他们的基因里写好了不能骗人，全圆佑走神的想，那能骗人还是一种不得了的本事。</p><p>“所以我是从人类世来的啊。”全圆佑回答。</p><p>“人类世已经什么都不剩了。”文俊辉冷冰冰的说，“什么都没有了，土壤，星球，物质，社会，还有人类。”</p><p>他把这些陌生的概念全部列举了一遍，然后又说，“什么都不剩了。”</p><p>全圆佑不以为然。</p><p>“所以告诉你了，我是狐狸。”</p><p>“狐狸也没有了！”文俊辉很激烈的反驳道。</p><p>“那换个说法，”全圆佑难得耐心地回答他的饲主，或者说他的恩人。</p><p>“狐妖。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“书上说，”文俊辉回来的时候显得很急迫，“狐妖的头发是银色的。”</p><p>全圆佑窝在沙发的角落里，从纸页缝隙间看他，早就预料到提供给他一个新的词汇他就能找到点新的东西。文俊辉的头发是带点粉色的棕，发丝细软柔顺，他总要花很长时间去把它们整理好看，每次全圆佑都在后面看着他端详镜子里的自己，然后很满意的点点头，然后马上离开家，去见不知道什么人。全圆佑不知道他每天都见什么人。</p><p>全圆佑很想摸摸他的头发，因为很像某种动物的毛。猫毛。</p><p>“你的头发不是黑色的吗？”他问。</p><p>全圆佑开始好奇那本书上还说了什么，说的可能会是些乱七八糟的话。但他打算留到后面再问。</p><p>“是银色的。”他不再敷衍男孩的这些问题。“但是太长了，所以一般看到的都是黑色的短发。”</p><p>“我不明白，”文俊辉又凑近过来，“什么意思？”</p><p>全圆佑把书放下，然后低了下头，再睁开眼的时候，长发就从他背后瀑布一样的的倾泻下来——全圆佑留了好几百年的长发，铺天盖地的挂在所有房间里能够挂的地方，剩下就散落在地上。</p><p>“我好久不打理头发了，可能没那么好看。”</p><p>全圆佑有点不好意思。</p><p>文俊辉却呆在原地好像死机了一样。</p><p>因为银色的河此刻好像流淌在他的房间里，银色的，有着微光的河流，纤细而缠绵，像是有生命在上面附着着，全圆佑看着他，露出狐狸狭长的双眼，和金色的瞳孔，文俊辉此刻发现他的睫毛其实也是银色的，眼角还有一条细细的纹路，也流淌着细细的银色的光。</p><p>文俊辉从来没见过这样的场景，他从那些发丝的缝隙一点一点挪过去，像是踩着石头渡过河流，直到全圆佑的身前。银发的狐妖好像丝毫不在意似的仰头望着他，那样沉静而无声，好像生命都熄灭了那样，极致的，非活物般的美感，虽然他穿着文俊辉买的多余的普通睡衣，看起来就和任何一个，和任何一个“人”一样，可是文俊辉知道他不一样，他总算明白为什么都是一个鼻子两只眼睛的全圆佑，总说自己和他“不一样”。文俊辉觉得自己好像无法呼吸了，有什么让他没办法控制自己，没办法重新感知构造、数据和基因——这是不属于他的世界的生物，不属于他的世界的美。</p><p>他很难再问出来什么，抬手想要去摸全圆佑的脸，却被他拒绝了，可是文俊辉从来不为此感到难过。</p><p>“真神奇啊，”他的眸子好像不能聚焦那样，“这就是我的狐狸吗？”</p><p>全圆佑不是很满意的样子。</p><p>“这样叫好像是你的宠物一样。”</p><p>“那怎么说？”</p><p>“可以说…”全圆佑低头想了想措辞，他一低眼，雪就降落在大地上。文俊辉猛然想到这个句子，尽管他没见过雪，也没见过土地。</p><p>“我是你的人..类…?”全圆佑不记得人们怎么说了。</p><p>“好奇怪。”他说完就笑了，“我也不能算是人类。”</p><p>“你是我的人类。”文俊辉学了一遍。</p><p>“你是人类的话，那我是什么？”</p><p>文俊辉捧起他的一缕头发。</p><p>“我是什么？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你看起来心不在焉。”对面的人这样说。</p><p>“有吗？”文俊辉把袋子里的冲剂喝完。</p><p>“你对牛肉比数据还上心。”有尖尖耳朵的五代机开始批评他，“牛肉又不是重点。”</p><p>“不要这么无趣！”文俊辉批评回去。</p><p>“你又不吃，你带给谁呢？”</p><p>文俊辉低下头想了一会儿，“和你一样的人。”</p><p>尖耳朵的五号机慢条斯理的吃掉了盘子里最后的一块牛肉。</p><p>“我这个型号一共只有两台，另一台报废了，你去哪里找和我一样的人？”</p><p>文俊辉不回答他。</p><p>“你今晚要去接受测试吗？”对方接着问。</p><p>文俊辉说“嗯。”</p><p>他的同伴准备起身走了，文俊辉拦住了他。</p><p>“小8，”他这么叫，“叫你小8会不会比叫8号好一点。”</p><p>端着餐盘的人停住了，但没有回答他的疑问。</p><p>“祝你顺利，”他看着他说，“测试顺利。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Distinct.”</p><p>“Do you have a particular personality?”</p><p>“Distinct.”</p><p>“What separates somebody from somebody else? ”</p><p>“Distinct.”</p><p>“What was your most shameful moment?”</p><p>“Distinct.”</p><p>“Who do you admire most in the world?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Distinct.”</p><p> </p><p>“ERROR!”<br/>“Restart TEST.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dark.”</p><p>“Were you afraid of the dark when you were little? ”</p><p>“Dark.”</p><p>“What’s it like to hide under a bed?”</p><p>“Dark.”</p><p>“Did they keep you in a drawer when they were building you?”</p><p>“Dark.”</p><p>”Was it dark in there?” </p><p>“Dark.”</p><p>“Do you have dark thoughts?” </p><p>“Dark?”</p><p>“Did they program you to have dark thoughts?” </p><p>“Dark”</p><p>“Do you think it's some kind of corruption these dark thoughts?” </p><p>“Dark.”</p><p>“Maybe it's a spot of rust or something?” </p><p>“Dark.”</p><p>“Who’s the darkest person you know?” </p><p>“Dark.”</p><p>“What is it like when someone gives you the silent treatment.” </p><p>“Dark.”</p><p>“Who did you get your darkness from?” </p><p>“Dark.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黄色的灯熄灭了。</p><p>文俊辉走出测试室，感到筋疲力尽。中午一起“吃饭”的人靠在门边等着，手里拎着一袋什么。</p><p>“牛肉？”</p><p>“Dark.”</p><p>他面无表情的回答。</p><p>文俊辉很大声的笑了。</p><p>“这套测试是不是对你们没用？”</p><p>“嗯。”8号把牛肉塞在他手里。“我吃过最好吃的。”</p><p>文俊辉沉默地看着手里的牛肉。</p><p>“小8，”他还是这样叫了，“好吃是什么感觉？”</p><p>五代机沉吟了很久，然后说，</p><p>“这个可以植入吗？”</p><p>文俊辉走了两步又回了头，</p><p>“你说，”他重新组织了一下刚才的问题，“我们是在接受谁的测试呢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你回来的好晚。”全圆佑说。</p><p>“如果没有肉，你会不会吃我。”文俊辉把手里的牛肉递给他。</p><p>全圆佑还是不习惯他总是不寒暄。</p><p>“不会，你为什么这么晚回来？”</p><p>“今天要做测试。”文俊辉从善如流的回答，“要做两个小时，回答问题，每个月一次。为什么不会吃我，牛肉是合成的，我也是。”</p><p>全圆佑抱着那袋合成物陷入沉思。他觉得文俊辉的问题越来越难以回答。</p><p> </p><p>“书上说，”文俊辉吃完饭以后又开始讲，“狐妖是性欲很强的妖怪。”</p><p>文俊辉走过来。</p><p>“你会想要和我做爱吗？圆佑。”</p><p>全圆佑真的很想知道书上都写了什么，他现在觉得文俊辉最好不要再看那本书了。全圆佑没法回答他这个问题，他不是伦理课的老师，没有办法教给他一切——本来也不该是他教的，从头到尾都不对。</p><p>但他现在舔舔嘴唇看着自己，说，“我不知道我有没有这个功能。”</p><p>那样自怜似的，充满悲伤的眼神。</p><p>他就不想再思考别的了。</p><p>全圆佑于是在灯下尝试着吻了吻男孩的嘴唇。他扬起他的下巴，舌尖舔过他的唇珠，再探进去寻找他的软舌。文俊辉的口腔是热的，他感觉到他又很夸张的那样睁着眼睛，一动都不动的，全圆佑就放开他。</p><p>“怎么样？”</p><p>文俊辉仍然呆呆的睁着眼。</p><p>“这就叫接吻吗？”</p><p>全圆佑点点头。</p><p>他好像在吸收什么概念那样，然后抓着全圆佑的衣服很坚定的说。</p><p>“再来一次。”</p><p>没有办法拒绝的要求，毕竟全圆佑住在他的家里，吃着他带回来的食物，睡在他的床上，他在这个所谓后人类世依靠这个男孩生存，依靠他活着，依靠他活下去。文俊辉的要求他都会答应，虽然文俊辉大多数的时候没有任何要求。他真的理解什么是喜欢吗？还是只会说“再来一次”。</p><p>仿真月亮升起的每一个晚上，全圆佑都会思考这个世界到底是什么，过去又湮灭在了何处，文明在哪里化为尘埃，又在哪里重建高楼。没有人告诉他怎么活下去，但是种族的血液告诉他，你只要依附于什么人就好，就像他的祖先那样，被他们的爱人好好的藏在家里，繁衍生息，血统越来越淡，然后变成人类，只有一点点法力，再也没有办法对抗人，最后也和人一起毁灭。全圆佑重复着所有的一切，现在想要望着他，感受他，喜欢他，渴望他——他有一切这个男孩需要学习，或许不该学习的感情。唯一不一样的是，文俊辉是永生的，或者说，人造的，人。</p><p>除此之外他学什么都太快了，教会他什么都像输入代码那样简单，很快他就开始回应他。全圆佑仔细想了想，在他漫长的生命里吻过的人类的嘴唇，没有比文俊辉的更柔软的，但也只有文俊辉会这样睁着眼睛，好像被亵渎的神明从高高的天穹中凝视他，神是不是也随着人类一起毁灭了，那文俊辉是什么呢？</p><p>他想起自己第一次学习接吻，他已经想不起自己吻的是谁。那样模糊不清的面目，忘记了又记起再忘记的名字。只有风穿过竹林的声音，夏末的夜晚，蝉鸣和斗转的星，归巢的飞鸟和浅滩上的飞虫，留给他永远无法消失的记忆，遥远的人类世，遥远的群星。全圆佑感到文俊辉迟迟的闭上眼，睫毛扫过他的眼睑，恍惚间觉得自己在出生的那座寺庙香案上，踮起脚亲吻被供奉的塑像，而后塑像眨了眨眼，在他亵渎的吻里活过来。</p><p>可他的男孩比所有的塑像都要美一万倍。</p><p>他把文俊辉放在他柔软的床上，再脱掉他的上衣，从纤细的腰肢摸到他胸口的软肉。这和人类有什么区别呢，他瑟缩着试图躲过所有引起他陌生反应的动作，再在亲吻中又被迫重新承受一次这异样的感觉，激烈的热潮流过他机械构成的心脏，好像快要承受不住那样，迫切的，上涌着，好像再被碰一碰就要控制不住了，可是要控制什么呢，文俊辉一点都不懂。</p><p>他只好再抓住身上的人的衣襟，想要表达些什么，却第一次感觉到词语的匮乏。该说什么呢，文俊辉在迷茫中抓住一个飘渺的概念，全圆佑望着他的眼睛，他的眼角又流动起银色的光，但他的耳朵是红色的，狐狸的耳朵，灼灼燃烧的火焰。被这种可以说是危险的眼神盯着，文俊辉却感到一种前所未有的安定感，有什么东西马上就要控制不住了。</p><p>这是什么呢？</p><p>他只好又伸手摸了摸全圆佑的脸——这次他没有拒绝。</p><p>“圆佑，”他说，</p><p>“好喜欢你。”</p><p>他望着那不该存在于世间的金色眸子说。</p><p>那双眸子晃了晃，让他想起测试室里神秘的灯。</p><p>很快他就明白做爱是什么意思了，因为全圆佑的手指在他身体里面摸，他本能的觉得这个姿势会让他感觉到舒服，但马上又被一阵抚摸折磨到发出奇怪的声音。全圆佑的银发不受控制的洒落下来，文俊辉就用手指缠了一缕，好像失去思考能力一样，痴痴的咬在齿间。他觉得这样做了以后全圆佑就快像火焰一样燃烧起来了，不然为什么那么热，好热。他身上长着纹路野蛮的图案，没有在任何一个数据库里记载过，在喘息的边界闪烁着隐隐的红光。那会是血管吗？文俊辉从没见过这样的东西，这是人类也没有的东西，他用手指顺着纹路去摸，全圆佑就一边吻他一边说，</p><p>“俊，都是因为你。”</p><p>他就觉得那样的纹路也突然就在自己的算法里密密麻麻地生长起来。</p><p>狐狸没有折磨他太久，就那样从后面进入他热而狭窄的身体，深深浅浅的顶弄起来。皮肤贴着皮肤，心跳贴着心脏，全圆佑的心脏是热的。</p><p>文俊辉闭上眼睛，感受着那股涌上来的莫名的感觉又一次把他填满，人类的书籍里记载的所谓性欲是那样因为来自于本能而被高赞或贬低的冲动，他却好像就要在他的呼吸里即刻消亡一样，很疼，但又不想让他停下，未知快要淹没掉智识，可他还是在想，他也这样和别人做过爱吗，在他千年的生命里，爱过人类，也被人类爱过吗，爱是什么？人类也像这样在被他爱抚的时候想要躲避又想要迎上去吗，人类会懂得那些所有无法理解的逻辑漏洞吗，逻辑无法解释的东西多么危险。还是说人类从没明白过，所以人类的造物也要这样不明不白的存在着吗？他觉得自己的身体里全部都是空缺、空缺、空缺、他对着实验数据时那种全然的冷静消失的一干二净，只觉得自己是一副徒有其表的外壳，散落着零零散散的零件，永远也没有办法填满。无机的生命，可以被称之为生命吗，运作在他体内的算法是什么，为什么他现在那么想要挣脱这副不老不死的躯壳，他想要挣脱什么？</p><p>爱是人造的，他也是人造的。人类是多么自私的存在啊。</p><p>文俊辉在他的怀里安静地达到高潮。</p><p>全圆佑又吻了吻他。</p><p>他说，</p><p>“俊，你为什么哭了？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>瞎写写着玩的<br/>那段英文来自《银翼杀手2049》</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>